Flat line
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: Revenge? That just might do.


**_FLat_** **_LIne_**

Co WRitten BY **ULtrraSHaddow** & _ALiceSTar_

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

-Michael Jackson

* * *

Moonlight softly seeped it's glowing fingers upon a drifting 58' corvette. The gorgeous old car had been restored to its former beauty and was a piece of work. The sexy corvette rolled around sixty as it smoothly navigated every curve and bend of the road. Today was a paramount date in the city of Station Square.

It was the one year anniversary that the Earth had been saved from the Ark catastrophe. Ever since the infamous Sonic Team had performed a great feat, their lives had never been the same.

They were granted all the wealth and status they could ever wish for. After the incident, the group of friends had grown both stronger and closer. The trials at the Ark had even lead to the kindling of a relationship between Knuckles and Rouge.

But even though the team had successfully managed to save the world from complete annihilation, they had lost a soul in the process, Shadow. Rouge had used her new fame and wealth to start her own flourishing business and cosmetic line.

Always beautiful, Amy had channeled her new attention into a top modeling career. The heroine's cute face was spread in new magazines and grand on many large billboards across multiple countries.

The great red guardian found his new fame nearly overwhelming. Unlike his other fellow Sonic heroes, he was nowhere near used to how things worked in the world outside of Angel Island. The only real luxuries he afforded himself were a hi-tech security system for the Master Emerald and warmer blankets for his home.

The great mind of the Sonic Team, Tails, simply channeled his new wealth into his future science projects and education funds. Being in the media's eye was a bit strange for a shyer, mild-mannered fox like him, but Tails didn't seem to mind his new title as a hero.

So what about Sonic? The most famous hero of all and legendary speedster? Oddly enough he had simply given it all up. With no explanation at all, he had given up his career as the world's fastest hero and lady-slaying ways.

This sudden change of heart had the media rabid, crazy with wanting to know why the blue hero didn't want an even greater status. But even with the offering for millions, Sonic refused to be seen in any type of high-profile setting.

All with the exception of Sonic, the group of friends used their new found power and fame for their own gains. And while they were hailed as saviors, decorated heroes, there was a dark, lurking omission they withheld.

There was a terrible secret between the five of them. In the process of saving the world, they had all ordered the death of the unknown Shadow the Hedgehog. They all took a vow to keep Shadow's death a secret.

No one would need to know; there were no records about Shadow's existence and how would it look if the media, if everyone found out that they had killed a fellow comrade? All five friends took an oath to forget Shadow. Forget all their adventures with him, forget that he existed and forget that they had him killed.

So while Rouge, Tails, Amy and Knuckles moved on with their newly prosperous lives, Sonic simply couldn't do it. The level of revolt he felt at forgetting Shadow's existence simply to cover up their new wealth was appalling. The blue hedgehog felt that there was no way that he could be friends with these people anymore. Wealth and status had changed who they were.

Nowadays Sonic found himself able to only tolerate hanging out with Tails, who had always been his closet companion and seldomly, he crossed paths with the echidna. But whenever the group decided to have merry nights out, it took a lot of sugary sweet coaxing to convince the newly laconic hedgehog to tag along; whenever he saw them, thoughts of the dreadful night invaded his mind.

In each of their smiles, he saw something that reminded him of Shadow. With each laugh they shared, he saw Shadow screaming in pain, with each smile he saw a grimace from Shadow. But with his friend's joy, he saw Shadow's rage.

_Eyes illuminated with a raging fury were veiled within an unnatural shadow,_ "_You liar! You promised me we'd both pull through this! You promised me we'd always be together you bastard! You'll pay! I'll teach you all what happens when you screw around with an immortal_!"

Olive eyes were closed in a mental sigh, '_There I go wandering off again…'_

The blue hedgehog gazed into the night sky reflectively; it was a gorgeous, carefree night as the stars elegantly tended the dark sky. The cool night air was filled with the benevolent voices of Knuckles and Rouge, harmonizing terribly together. It was quite apparent that the red wine had taken its toll upon them.

"Their music….it's hideous!" Tails cried, covering his ears.

"Don't worry, we'll be home in no time!" Amy said to the disgruntled fox.

Half of the singing duo, Knuckles, woozily turned to face the overzealous, giggling bat. He heaved a celebratory fist in the air and released an echoing bellow, "Happy anniversary, batgirl!"

Right, tonight was the one-year anniversary they had been named as heroes. Or were they more appropriately named as villains?

"Happy anniversary sexy!" Rouge purred thickly, caressing Knuckles' beaming face.

They both tolled with rancorous laughter and continued their awful singing, shouting into the wind. Tails frowned and slowly slumped into his seat. Amy couldn't help but giggle at the sight, especially Knuckles; the crimson echidna usually carried himself with a stolid and pragmatic air but now he was reduced to a bumbling, slurring idiot.

Remembering the last person she forgot to survey, the pink hedgehog coyly turned to face the driver in the seat beside her. She carefully studied his vacant expression as he dutifully handled the car.

Amy frowned; it seemed that nowadays Sonic was always spacing out. Whenever she found time to speak with him, either his eyes would glaze over and he would travel to Lala-land or if he did decide to respond, he supplied her with laconic answers.

Anger subsided in Amy's face and was substituted with distress; her hero, her Sonic was a shell of his previous self. It was as if he had become a different person altogether.

His award winning winks, smiles and smirks were pocketed and replaced by uncharacteristic frowns and his once rich, bordering immature sense of humor became dry and sullen. What had triggered this conversion in her once charismatic hero?

'Every since we…we abandoned Shadow,' Amy mentally winced at the thought of the black hedgehog, 'Sonic has never been the same. It takes a toll on you, doesn't it Sonic?'

Sonic stared blankly at the road ahead of him as he smoothly cut the corvette through the night. His mind was on the final battle above the earth in outer space. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in thought…just what had _really_ happened out there?

* * *

_Bathed in a radiant golden halo of energy, the two hedgehogs locked their gazes upon the biohazard. Any trait they feared in an enemy, the biohazard encompassed._

_ The beast was overwhelmingly strong, ferocious, and monstrous in girth and height. The biohazard towered over the space facility ark by several miles alone; it reduced the two hedgehogs to the laughable size of ants._

_ As Shadow flew around as a distraction, the bloody-thirsty monstrosity snapped its maw at them as white froth foamed down its jowls. Perspiration and blood dripped in the azure hedgehog's eyes, and his gloved hands found themselves clawing at a nasty gash on his leg as it throbbed with a hot pain. He knew he was missing a decent-sized_ _chunk of flesh from his leg, but crying about it wouldn't dissolve the pain._

'_What in the world are we up against?' asked himself mentally._

_As he stared at the biolizard, thick red splotches clouded Sonic's vision ominously. Fatigue seeped into his body, into his bones like marrow. The beast looked nowhere near dead, yet his body was already giving out on him. Piece by piece he was slowly falling apart._

"_Great," he muttered to himself as he shook his head, trying to clear the red bubbles hazing his field of vision._

_ Sonic turned his attention back to the biohazard. His ears picked up the echoes of the enduring battle. __The scene unfolding before him was reminiscent of a movie; how the hero always seemed to turn around just in time to see something bad happen before his eyes._

_Sonic's_ _personal movie scene occurred as he turned just in the neck of time to see his golden comrade receive a swift slash from the biohazard in the face._

_Scarlet driblets dispersed into the atmosphere like rain. Shadow stifled a cry, grimacing. Sonic flew over towards his ailing friend and held him in his clutches. Once his eyes fell upon the once dark hedgehog, he felt nauseous._

'_Oh No…'_

_Shadow was mangled. Sonic barely recognized his counterpart. His face had been used as the biohazard's stamping pad; his face was imprinted with the biohazard's claws. The once dark hedgehog's entire mouth had been covered in blood._

_Shadow didn't deserve this; he had fought the biohazard heroically. Both the dark hedgehog and the biohazard exchanged blow for blow, although the beast had the obvious advantage of size and strength._

_And no matter how terrible the blow was he received, Shadow was at the lizard's throat in no time. There was no doubt who fought more valiantly between the two hedgehogs. _

_If it weren't for the darker hedgehog's persistence, Sonic acknowledged that he would be wearing some of the marks Shadow had acquired._

_Even through all the blood that dripped from his wounds, Sonic noticed a blanket of fear draped over Shadow's features. He had never seen Shadow's eyes hold that gaze before. The crimson streaked hedgehog's eyes sullenly turned to him, "Sonic?"_

_Barley audible, "Yes Shadow?"_

" _I'm_ _gonna_ _die…When I do…" Shadow paused, then grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as his voice rose uncontrollably, "Don't leave me Sonic, promise me we'll never part…I don't want to…I HATE BEING ALONE..."_

" _No, you're gonna live…you're gonna have a long life, you'll get married, have kids, stay away from Amy or I'll kill you…and you'll have grandkids and we'll grow old together eatin' prunes," Sonic said softly, hating the cliché that escaped from his mouth, " Now come on, we'll stop this thing together. I promise, we'll both pull this. I promise man."_

_Almost in tears, Shadow looked into Sonic's calm, assuring eyes with a small smile he said, "I believe you…"_

"_Good, now let's get this joker," Sonic said using his trademark grin for one of the last times._

_Sonic quickly interlocked his fingers into Shadow's. Widened claret eyes were greeted by Sonic's casual smile.__A new determination spurred through Shadow as his eyes narrowed, regaining a sense of himself; in his deep tenor, he spoke, "Maria may have left me but you're here and I have strength, let's get him."_

_Hand in hand Sonic and Shadow set their sights upon the biohazard, and like a raging bull they charged at it. Surpassing light speed, they spiraled closer. The chi of their attack embalmed them in a streaking fiery hue of light, resembling a comet's tail._

"_Hey Shadow!" Sonic called._

_Shadow blinked, unable to think of a proper response in their precarious situation._

"_I'd rather live fifty years as a lion then one hundred as a chicken, don't you say?"_

_Shadow smile, and increased his grip on Sonic's hand, "No doubt."_

_Sonic released a vigorous whoop as they began to top off at immeasurable speeds. Through their final efforts they assimilated all their strength and drilled it into the biohazard._

_Adrenaline rushed through the duo's system; while licking his lips, Shadow's irises were consumed in an icy ebony hue as a sinister smile played dangerously on Sonic's face, "Hey Biohazard! Yo ma's a whore!"_

_The two hedgehogs blazed through the chest of the biohazard with the momentum of a shooting star. The beast unleashed a final furious scream of agony as it released its grip on Ark and began plummeting towards Earth._

_There was a loud, victorious cry of happiness from the radio his friends had him hooked up to. But Sonic hardly cared. The pain he had put himself through was blinding. He couldn't think, couldn't see, all he could focus on was the pain._

_Sonic didn't realize the moment when his hand separated from Shadow's. The amount of pressure and pain he felt when he pressed through the biolizard took it's toll on his body._

_The world around him grew numb as the colors blurred and swirled into nothingness. The golden hero's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he was completely fatigued, not even realizing that he had lost touch with the world._

"_Sonic!" Amy cried, pressing herself against the large visual window._

"_Sonic, wake up!_ _Can you hear me? You did it! You guys stopped the biohazard!" Tails said._

_He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for but it had been bliss. He had been submerged in a dark well of nothingness; no searing pain, no Biolizard to fight, no billions of people to save. The muffled sounds of voices buzzing in his ears were muted. But then a sharp scream of pain jolted his senses alert._

_Sonic opened his eyes, diving into the conscious world once again. Making that last final run at the biolizard had drained him dry. Wearily he forced himself to awaken. He could hear the muffled voices of his friends._

"—_onic?"_

"—_an you hear us?"_

"—_lease answer us!"_

"_Amy?" he replied groggily, recognizing his good friend's high-pitched voice._

"_Sonic!" she sounded slightly more relieved, "You're okay!"_

"_How do you feel Sonic?" the small fox asked._

"_Like Knuckles' strawberry pie, terrible," Sonic moaned; even in unbearable pain he always kept his humor._

_A couple of giggles were heard over their communication system, the next voice was Rouge's, "The biohazard is plummeting to Earth, by the time it reaches Earth's atmosphere, it'll be microscopic pieces! Now haul both of your rears in here on the double!"_

"_Come on Sh—"_

_Sonic paused. _

_Shadow?_

_Wait. Where was Shadow? Where was the hedgehog who had been his lifeline against the biolizard. Where the hell was Shadow? He had to find Shadow, he promised they'd come back together. Where was Shadow!_

_Once he realized that Shadow was nowhere in sight, he searched furiously for his counterpart. This wasn't good at all, a golden glowing hedgehog shouldn't be this hard to locate. Where in the world was Shadow?_

"_Shadow!" Sonic cried frantically, all pain and aches forgotten,"__Shadow! Guys! Knuckles! Where's Shadow! Where the hell is Shadow?"_

_While Sonic's sanity unraveled, Knuckles' voice replied, "Holy hell, he's stuck on the Biolizard. Sonic! He's on the biolizard!"_

_Once his eyes fell upon the biohazard he saw his glowing hedgehog counterpart. Shadow, oddly enough, appeared stuck to its surface. __Shadow struggled vainly in attempts to free himself and when clouding red eyes fell upon Sonic, he held out a hand, weakly. _

_Yet again Sonic ignored the protests from his body and channeled into an unknown source of strength. With a roar, an explosion of golden energy blazed as Sonic raced after the trail of the dying biohazard and came beside Shadow._

"_No…" Sonic gasped, pupils constricting._

_To his horror Shadow was impaled through his left shoulder by one of the monster's white, bloody bones. __Indirectly Shadow was stuck to the plummeting ark through the aid of the biohazard. Shadow tried to speak but only red liquid seeped from his mouth._

" _I'm_ _gonna_ _pull this out of you man, just stay with me," Sonic said with his voice breaking uneasily._

_In a burst of speed Sonic jetted forward, straining himself further as he trailed after Shadow and the plummeting ark. __Sonic grimaced, teeth bared and heart racing as he pushed his body yet again to its limits. He was almost there, a breadth away from being able to help Shadow._

_With one last push Sonic grabbed Shadow. Shadow clutched Sonic's arm. And with all the strength he could muster, Sonic pried his friend away from the beast. __The sound of moist flesh and tissue being torn clicked in Sonic's mind as Shadow released an agonized cry as he was pried away from the biohazard._

_The beast, snarling and whining entered Earth's atmosphere, already starting to disintegrate. It seemed as if the rescue had been pulled off in the nick of time. Beads of red sweat rolled down his face as __Sonic turned and slowly smiled at Shadow who reciprocated his gesture._

_"We did it! You didn't leave me. You kept your promise!"_

"_Yeah, a promise is a promise Shad. Why—"_

_A wave of vertigo hit him like a wall of bricks. Before long Sonic felt his strength fading, he was beginning to will himself to stay in the land of consciousness. Shadow detected this, "…Sonic?"_

"_Whoa…" Sonic said, fighting a new numbing presence, "That's…not too good…"_

_Knuckle's excited voice blared in their headsets, "Sonic! Shadow! Holy cow! You did it! You bastards did it! Come on in and let's go home!"_

_The fastest thing alive turned to gaze warmly at Shadow who's eyes met his, "Let's go home."_

_Sonic tried to summon the chaos control portal, but found no strength. He tried again, but failed yet again. Then reality hit him, he didn't have enough strength to save them both._

_Using chaos control without the seven chaos emeralds was a drain his system already, but trying to teleport two people after their battle was insane!_

_The blue hedgehog felt an icy chill sliver down his spine, he knew Shadow had absolutely no strength to warp himself to safety, and he knew his limits…he knew he only had enough strength to bring one of them home…_

" _Shit! I can't do it Shadow! I'm too weak! I can't save us both!" Sonic cried hoarsely as the thoughts of death becoming a reality hit him._

"_What?"_ _Knuckles cried with despair as the other heroes in the background moaned and whispered hoarsely among each other._

_Shadow's eyes grew soft; with his current conditions it wasn't a surprise that death was a tangibility. He was bleeding profusely and he felt himself starting to grow cold. _

_Shadow knew he was dying and even if he could teleport himself back, he probably wouldn't survive. The pain was too strong and each breath he took, his chest rattled uneasily._

_ "At least we'll be together in heaven."_

_A small but panicked smile flickered on Sonic's face as a swarm of thoughts swirled maddeningly in his head. The mixture of pain and fear began to unravel his sanity string by string. He had enough strength to return himself but how could he leave Shadow behind?_

… _But then again he had only lived for fifteen years and had his whole life ahead of him; he had accomplished so many feats at his young age that others could only dream of! _

_If his life was wasted then who could carry on his heroic legacies, and who would stop Eggman's plots? The twine of sanity unraveled faster as thoughts of death became more prominent._

_Knuckles frowned; his hand shaking as he held the mic in his hands. How did he get stuck doing this? How could they all make him do this. __Behind him the Sonic Team stood: Tails, Amy and Rouge. _

_They were about to do something ghastly, appalling if anyone ever found out about this. Each of them dealt with it in their own way. Tails shook his head, staring into the dark void of space, Amy had went off to a corner and cried as Rouge had her face steeled with hard resolve. The only clue that gave away her unease was that every now and then, her ruby-red lips would twitch._

_'Sonic can't save them both or he'll die.' Tails had said, 'It's only logical to have him rescue himself.'_

_'Sonic is the world's biggest hero. I…I…We can't lose him,' Amy had sobbed, 'Who will fight Eggman? Who will protect us?'_

_'Let's be frank," Rouge had said in a straight voice, 'Shadow's a friend of ours but he's dying. You've seen the way he's been mangled. He made a great sacrifice but we need Sonic.'_

_Then his friends slowly turned on him._

_'Knuckles…you should tell Sonic.'_

_'Y-You're the most level-headed and all…'_

_'Knuxie…just do it baby.'_

_Knuckles had stared at them in horror; he had never agreed to kill Shadow. He had never agreed to kill their comrade, so why was he decided to bear the bad news? Because he was tough? Because everyone thought he had no emotions?_

_A lump came in Knuckles' throat as he unsteadily gripped the intercom's microphone. The other's nominated him as their spokesperson for their ghastly announcement. _

_They had named him the executioner, whom to tell Sonic that he was about to murder their newest ally, Shadow. __With his voice faltering Knuckles began, "Dude, we'll never forgive ourselves for this but…it's for the best…"_

_Knuckles clenched his free fist and gazed at the floor before him inertly. His voice was barely a whisper,"Let him go, and come back to us….He's as good as dead anyways."_

_Sonic momentarily snapped out of the rising numbing haze, "What?"_

_The static traveling between them was heavy and Knuckles felt his heart hammering in his chest. Knuckles felt himself wanting to cry; how could he do something so horrible._

" _Y-you heard me, now just do it…" Knuckles hissed colder than before. He slammed the mic, closing their connection._

_Knuckled turned his back on his friends as he held his stomach. He lurched forward, grimacing as he suddenly felt ill. __He had just ordered his best friend to off Shadow the Hedgehog. Was there any kind of retribution for this? How could the world's heroes do such a horrible thing?_

"_Knuckles, don't be mad—"_

"_Don't talk to me," Knuckles replied curtly, his purple eyes glowing furiously._

_He crossed his arms and turned forward to gaze at the large window where the two glowing hedgehogs were visible, "And now, we watch the show."_

_Sonic started shaking and soon, he began to cry. In the back of his mind, he realized that one of his friends had began to cry as well. Knuckles? __His once strong face was now a muddle of tears, blood and sweat. _

_Shadow looked at Sonic with a mixture of confusion and fear. Just like Sonic he was wired to the intercom as well; he was in no way oblivious to their predicament, "What are you going to choose? Them or me?"_

_Sonic stared translucently at Shadow with opaque eyes. Almost erratically, Sonic quickly pulled Shadow into a tight embrace, one painful enough to cause Shadow to grimace in pain. Each second in the former azure hedgehog's embrace grew exceedingly painful._

"_S-sonic?"_ _Shadow asked, grimacing in pain, "What are you doing? You're hurting me. St-stop.."_

_Sonic continued to hold his counterpart firmly, ignoring the bloody wounds, as well as Shadow's request. Then he slowly drew Shadow away from him to look into his eyes._

" _I've_ _come to my decision," Sonic said through sobs, "…G-good bye, Shadow…you were a great friend, I'll always love you man."_

"_What?_ _Sonic?_ _What are—"_

_Sonic released his hold on Shadow and struck him in his nose with decent strength, making sure he finished the job. It happened all so fast that Shadow was sent tumbling towards the Earth half conscious._

_But once it all sunken in, his stunned expression altered to one of great fury as his face contorted into an ugly grimace. _

_Eyes illuminated with a raging fury were veiled within an unnatural shadow, "You liar! You promised me we'd both pull through this! You promised me we'd always be together you bastard! You'll pay! I'll teach you all what happens when you screw around with an immortal!" he snarled in a cold, twisted voice that wasn't his own._

_Sonic saw the last glints of Shadow's golden fur evaporate as he returned to his normal ebony color. The blue hero caught a final glimpse of the black hedgehog's face, which he was sorry for ever seeing. His eyes burned with an undying fury and his snarl turned even uglier and darker._

_The black hedgehog tumbled into Earth's surface flipping like an airborne flapjack, and his flesh and fur began to evaporate but not a single howl of pain escaped his tight grimace._

_With his body afire and eyeless sockets aflame, he hissed, "I'll teach you all what happens when you mess around with an immortal!"_

_Sonic the hedgehog began to tremble terribly as he saw the snarl twist into an unnatural smile. Sonic's heart froze at the last maliciously sweet words Shadow bid him._

"_Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog..."_

* * *

"Hello, Earth to Sonic! Earth to Sonic!" Tails called.

Sonic woke out of his dream and turned to look at Tails; if it had been anyone else trying to boldy flag his attention then the blue hedgehog would have let them have a painful tongue lashing.

But Tails was his little buddy, "Hmm, what do you want lil' guy?"

Concerned blue eyes watched him vigilantly, "Are you okay, Sonic? You have that weird look on your face again."

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot lately," Amy said eying him jadedly, "Something wrong?"

'What? You mean besides the way we wasted Shadow a year ago? And now we're all rich and famous for the worst crime of our lives?' Sonic replied with a low grunt, spiraling Amy's mood into irritation. The pink hedgehog pouted, her pretty eyes watching him closely.

"Sonic, you know you can talk to me right?" she lightly touched his arm.

The blue hero looked at her. In the moonlight her emerald eyes shone beautifully. When he looked into her eyes, Sonic felt relaxed a bit. But then he thought about now how famous she was. As a model she was famous for those gorgeous eyes of hers. Without Shadow's sacrifice she would have been just another pretty girl, but not a model.

She too had benefited from Shadow's death. Yet just like the rest of them she had failed to acknowledge to the rest of the world that he existed. That thought made any warm feelings Sonic had towards her flee. The blue hero looked at the spot where Amy held his arm.

He stared at her small hand as if it were poisonous. Startled by such a revolting gaze, Amy only let Sonic go. The blue hedgehog quickly moved away from her as if she were fatal.

"I..." Amy pulled her hand away, shocked and hurt from Sonic's treatment.

"Sonic this is our stop, tonight's gonna be a party's at Rouge's." Knuckles said livening up Rouge, "Coming?"

Sonic laughed disbelievingly, these people really had put everything behind them; the blue hedgehog felt that now was the time to spark his newly discovered rage, "Coming? _Coming_? Why in the hell would I want to party on an anniversary like this? Scratch that, Why would I want to party with you people? Honestly, I can barely stand being around you people anymore! You're all heartless."

Everyone was appalled into silence, except for the white bat who was fed up with Sonic's new out take on life. She placed her hands on her hips and glared venomously at him.

"Well we don't need the great Sonic the Hedgehog to have a good party." Rouge barked, glaring at him, "So will you get better and join us or what?"

Sonic slowly wheeled the corvette over to the glamorous upscale apartment buildings on the right side of the road. He stared blankly ahead as if she hadn't asked the question. An unmistakable wash of grief took his face. The sudden change from rage to sorrow made a good amount of Rouge's anger lighten up. Sonic, one of the toughest guys she knew looked as if he were about to cry.

"…Sonic?" Tails asked softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rouge asked half concerned and half impatient.

"Sonic, now you're scaring me," Amy said, brows furrowed in concern.

"Just get the hell out of here," Sonic said snapping, but just as Tails was making his way to leave, he turned to look at him, "Tails you stay here we're going home."

"What? But Sonic, I want to stay and—"

Sonic snapped around and grabbed him by the arm so fast that the young fox emitted a gasp. On top of this, he managed to fix Tails with a glare as green eyes ignited in a hellish fury, "_No! I said we're going home! Now._"

An uncomfortable silence swept through the group of friends. Everyone seemed a little taken back by Sonic's ill-humored behavior, even the blue hedgehog was stunned at the sound of his own voice and his actions. He instantly released his painful grip upon Tails' arm.

Tails sniffled and rubbed the new red blotch on his arm. The fox gazed at his 'older brother' with watery blue eyes, "I-I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to make you mad...I shouldn't have argued back with you."

Sonic buried his head in his hand as he massaged his temples, " No…it's all right lil' bud…I'm the one who should be apologizing…I shouldn't have snapped at ya that way. Or grabbed you either."

Knuckles, after watching the scene unfold before him, decided to take the opportunity and speak to his friend alone. He gave Rouge and Amy a look to shoo the girls away. Amy and Rouge exchanged a look before they slowly headed their way up toward the treasure hunter's apartment.

"You think he'll be okay?" Amy asked Rouge.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Nowadays he's just so erratic…you can't guess what's going through that mind of his."

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked herself softly.

It was hard, watching the man that she admired and loved wasting away into this being that he was now. He was nothing like the Sonic she loved. Instead of vibrant green eyes, this Sonic's eyes were dull and blank. His face was always set in a frown and he appeared far older than his true age.

Sonic the Hedgehog looked like an old man trapped in the body of a young man. Ever since Shadow's death, he had never been the same. Knuckles decided to chat with his friend a bit longer, he had to know what was eating at blue guy's conscious.

_If there was anyone Sonic could talk to, it oughta be me. We're both about the same age, fought some similar foes, and we're friends. Well generally, if Sonic's in a good mood._

"Big S, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic laughed, deciding where exactly he should he begin; _Oh I don't know Knuckles. Let's see now, we dumped Shadow off into the atmosphere and left him to die painfully, party on the anniversary of his backstabbing, and we completely forget about him. Everything's peachy my friend._

"Look, I know it's been a year and since we're all thinkin' of the ARK… I…well, I think of Shadow…" He whispered his words.

Knuckles smiled wryly; of course, Sonic had been upset over that for almost a whole year now. Should he be surprised? "I know you do. You're one of the few people here who cared for Shadow."

Sonic was silent.

"I…I cried after what we did to him," Knuckles spoke softly, "For several months, I couldn't even look at my reflection. It was as if I wasn't looking at the same guy anymore."

Sonic looked up at his friend, some manner of emotion twinkling in his green eyes. Knuckles gazed past the messy blue quills of Sonic the hedgehog, "Sonic, you're starting to really worry all of us. Rouge tells me that Amy comes over to her place and cries over you."

A shred of light entered the cold emerald irises, "Amy? She cries for me...But I don't understand."

Knuckles looked at the blue hero sternly and continued, "Sonic, for one year you've become a living zombie. Hell, you even stopped eating chillidogs. It's like you've been in a coma for an entire year. This isn't healthy. You need to get better."

"Coma...?" Sonic spoke softly.

"But Sonic, you've got to take my advice friend," Knuckles placed a cool hand on his shoulder, "You've got to continue your life. You've got so much ahead of you. Put this behind you and continue to live. Live for Shadow. That's how I got through this."

Pupils in jade irises constricted to cat-like slits, "What do you mean, 'Put this behind you? You weren't there when it happened! You wouldn't understand, you...you didn't purposely…finish him off…"

A new compassion glowed in the echidna's face, "Oh come on, you didn't finish him…You did what you had to—"

"_Were you or weren't you there in the atmosphere fighting that fuc—_(looks at Tails) stupid biohazard_?" _Sonic snapped intentionally cutting Knuckles off to elaborate his point.

Knuckles stared at Sonic coolly; whatever empathy there was before, it was vanquished. Knuckles crossed his arms, not saying a single word in response. He wanted to let Sonic get it all out before he tore his defense into _pieces_.

"That's what I thought," the blue hedgehog said an octave above a cold whisper; now a wild gleam shone in his eyes, "You didn't experience it first hand! You didn't let him let him slip through your fingers, you didn't break your promise to him, and you didn't let him die."

His face contorted and gave way to a heavy grief, "You didn't…You couldn't even _imagine _how I feel waking up every day with that haunting my conscious…My dreams are nightmares…My mornings are tiresome, my nights are sleepless…even food has become bland to me…Y-you're…you're all heartless and spineless..."

Knuckles stared at the raging blue hedgehog with a death glare of his own. The guardian moved his eyes to the concrete as he slowly turned to face the small fox behind him.

With his powerful arms crossed, he glared at the ground and with a click of his tongue he finally decided to speak in a deep growl, "Tails…go inside…_Now_…"

Color drained from the young fox's face as his eyes darted from the two potentially hostile figures before him. He quickly weighed the consequences of his actions and slowly headed up a flight of stairs to Rouge's apartment. As soon as a soft click of a locking door was heard, Knuckles snapped around to face Sonic.

He narrowed his eyes as anger surfaced, "Yeah, I know what we did was cold but it had to have been done! And you knew that! We chose the lesser of the two evils; lose one, or lose both heroes, which decision would you have taken? Huh? Now either deal with it or you can piss and moan for the rest of your life!"

The blue hedgehog moved his eyes to meet the echidna's glowing lavender eyes. They both stared at each other in silence, until Sonic slammed a shaking fist on the side of his car.

"I thought you were above that, I thought you'd value all life… but you're just as bad as the rest of them. You gotta answer something for me Knuckles, you heard our conversation, right? The...the last one I had with Shadow?"

"Oh yeah."

"And you swear you still remember everything that happened that day?"

"Every damn thing," Knuckles sneered.

"Well, if you were me and I was Shadow, would you have dropped me?" He whispered those words.

For once the red guardian was caught off guard, "...What?"

Eager jade eyes crushed the echidna's collected composure, "Would you have dropped me?"

The echidna was wordless as green eyes searched his own frantically for an answer. How could he answer the blue hedgehog. He was screwed if he said yes because he would admit to dropping his friend but then he was screwed if he said no because Sonic would accuse him of lying.

Mentally Knuckles grimaced; this was a terrible example of a catch twenty-two. _Damned if ya do and damned if ya don't. _Sonic stopped looking at the guardian and stared at the car, Knuckles snapped out of his thoughts and faced the blue hedgehog, "Sonic? What-?"

"I know your answer," Sonic said broodingly, eyes dull yet again, "To you I am dead… I wash my hands of you. I'll be back for Tails shortly…"

Without warning he floored the motor and sped out of the residential area, leaving Knuckles both furious and pain stricken. Through gritted teeth Knuckles watched the red corvette vanish into the darkness.

"Sonic...ugh...damn."

A storm of thoughts surged through Knuckles' mind viciously. He was torn between chasing the azure hedgehog down or merely forgetting his sullen ass and giving Sonic the finger. The red echidna's thoughts were jarred as he felt a soft hand clasp his shoulder, peering downwards his eyes spied Amy.

Soft twin emeralds were focused on the disappearing corvette. Although the night wind whipped ribbons of hair in her face, her gaze remained secure upon her target. Her voice came out a soft whisper, "I'm really worried about him Knuckles, he...he isn't the same big blue guy I fell head-over-heels for..."

Knuckles' searing glare evaporated as he turned to gaze at the rose hedgehog, "...He just needs time to clear his head. Just give him a few hours and he'll be better."

Amy giggled, finding something clever to say at such a sullen time, " Time heals all wounds!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, raising more laughter from the rose hedgehog," Damn, I wouldn't have said that if I was going to receive a cliché."

There was a brief silence between the two then Knuckles spoke, hugging Amy lightly. She gasped at his affection display, " Knuckles?"

"Don't look at me that way, I'm not moving in on Sonic's turf," Knuckles grinned devilishly as Amy's face highlighted with blush, "But honestly, don't worry about him. He's just gotta clear his head. Now come on, we have a party to celebrate and I couldn't stand it if Rouge took out all the liquor before I had a drop."

* * *

With his anger pulsing through his blood, Sonic sped down the empty highway heading home. The conversation of his and Knuckles' argument was still swirling in his head. No one seemed to care about Shadow or the injustice they did to him.

_'Of course they don't need to really care.'_ A new voice that sounded alarming like his own spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'_They didn't do anything to him,_' the ulterior half of his logic seemed to reason, '_You did. You smashed his face in and sent him to Hell_. _If he's a friend and you did that to him, then I'd certainly avoid becoming an enemy of yours.'_

"I didn't kill him," Sonic spoke out to no one, "I didn't."

'_What? You didn't kill him?' _it seemed highly amused and doubtful, a bit condescending even, '_Well firstly, is he still alive? Is he around to celebrate your anniversary?'_

"No," Sonic replied solemnly.

'_And who dropped him into the atmosphere_?' it was leading him on a leash.

"I did."

'_Then you killed him._'

"Yes, but I had to, it was self preservation." And with that statement it seemed as if the conscious, or whatever that haughty voice was, was appeased with his answer and didn't bother him anymore.

The pompous voice had abandoned him and left the blue hero with nothing but the silence of the highway. And surprisingly Sonic found that preferred the company of the bitchy voice to the lone solitude. The silence of the road was disturbing him, so he quickly scrambled to turn on the radio.

"_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, and I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!"_

_Click_

" _High_ _way to hell!"_

_Click_

" _As_ _I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life—"_

_Click_

"_Perhaps I was addicted to the dark side, somewhere inside my heart—"_

_Click_

"Is nothing good on?" The blue hedgehog hissed to himself.

Sonic turned off the radio and sighed, stroking a hand through his quills. While heading along further down the road, a strong, putrid odor filled the air. The blue hero wheezed and coughed thinking the smell was due from the local farms. Oh well, no use in dwelling on inadequate thoughts.

He took his eyes off the radio and looked up at the road to see a figure standing in his path a good distance away. At the speed he was plowing at, there was no way he would be able to stop soon enough.

"Oh crap!"

Knowing that he was at least doing seventy, Sonic's eyes widened as he slammed on the breaks, swerving the car. His own car's screeches drowned out his own screams. He swerved the car off the road avoiding the figure in the road and he piled into a tree.

On impact of the crash, Sonic's head rammed into the steering wheel and blood shattered from his head and trickled right between his eyes. His world suddenly plunged into darkness as he lost consciousness. Luckily he wasn't granted the ability to feel his new pain.

* * *

"_Hey Shadow! Shadow…Shadoooooooooow!"_

"_Hm?_ _What do you want, blue hedgehog?"_

_The black and red hedgehog broke out of his meditative thought pattern. They had just finished collecting the seven chaos emeralds and in a matter of seconds, they were going to face off against the biohazard._

_Shadow felt that through deep meditation, he would be able to keep any traces of fear from his mind…however he found that theory false. __He was quite upset already that he, the ultimate life form, was experiencing fear, a form of weakness. And no matter how hard he concentrated, his anxiety wouldn't dissolve._

_And on top of all of this, Sonic was bouncing off the walls, excited at the prospect of such a battle. He was showing no fear whatsoever. The deep blue hedgehog took a deep stretch then turned to look at him with his charismatic smile, "You're thinking of her again…aren't you?"_

_The ultimate life form almost choked, "WHAT?"_

_Sonic smiled, watching him curiously, "Yep, you're thinking of her…I can tell, you have that 'look'."_

"_You speak abstractly," Shadow replied, cutting him off._

_Sonic's_ _grin widened, "Oh yeah, you've been head-over-heels for her…ever since you first saw her…"_

_Shadow refused to dignify the azure hedgehog with a response but the rose shaded circumference around his cheeks said it all. Sonic gasped, seeing that his accusations were dead on._

"_Oh! YOU DO LIKE HER? DON'TCHA?" Sonic cried laughing._

"_Promises are promises, nothing more," Shadow huffed._

"_You can like her…but just remember," A wicked smile formed on the cerulean hedgehog's face, "You're stepping into my territory."_

_Sonic gave Shadow a playful nudge. The black hedgehog returned Sonic's devious smile as he nudged the hedgehog back, "Don't you wish."_

_The emeralds suddenly came alive as they levitated in the air and began to glow an icy-white hue. They slowly encircled the hedgehogs, illuminating the hedgehogs with a new source of light. _

_Sonic looked back at his now dancing shadow then turned back to face the ebony hedgehog beside him, "Ready?"_

"_Always."_

_Sonic watched Shadow close his eyes, waiting to behold the glory of the chaos emeralds. The blue hedgehog then slowly closed his eyes with a smile. The thrill of receiving the emeralds' power brought an even larger smile to the hedgehogs face._

_He was ready the biohazard...or anyone who opposed their mighty force for that matter. Together, they would conquer. Sonic extended his arms; with a smile brighter than all seven of the chaos emeralds combined, "Here we go!"_

* * *

A blare of pain shot Sonic's eyes open, he then groaned as pain gripped and engulfed his body. It seemed that every part of him hurt. He slowly looked to survey the damage. He had been cut in several places from shards of glass—he even had a nice little chunk of skin cut from his face from his windshield.

He had twisted and broken his arm in several places, but he was still alive all right. Pain promised him that. He moaned, wishing he hadn't had been driving so recklessly. He flopped onto the mangled seat, lying on his side grimacing.

His car was totaled and he himself probably needed severe medical attention; boy what a tonight this was turning into.

"Geez, now what do I do?" Sonic thought, slowly opening his eyes. Then, an awry smirk appeared on his face, _'Damn, I bet my car's totaled...and I had such a sweet ride too_.'

Maybe this is just retribution...

He listened to the silent night world before his eyes snapped open in remembrance. Oh shoot! There had been a pedestrian in the middle of the road! If he was this messed up in the vehicle...then how would…oh boy…

Sonic shot up out of his seat, a little quicker than what he should have, and made his way out of the now door-less car. He summoned all of his strength as he slowly slumped out of his car—or what remained of it and crawled towards the stranger in the road.

Each step the blue hero took, he felt the grinding of bones in his legs. He gritted his teeth but continued on course. If someone needs help then as a hero, it was his duty to see to it that they got their assistance.

He slowly limped over to the stranger in the road, licking his busted, bloody lips. With his corvette's car lights burning on his back he sighed, "Excuse me sir, are you allri—"

Sonic paused and his eyes widened at his sight of the stranger. Green irises shrank to the size of peas. He fell backwards, ignoring the pain from his actions, " _Sh-shadow_?"

Standing in front of him was the ebony and crimson hedgehog. He was flawless with no scrapes or markings on him. He was the same hedgehog he had seen before the biohazard battle. He stood glaring down at Sonic with blank red eyes. His mouth was fit into a familiar grimace.

"Y-you're okay… where have you been? Oh Shadow…you don't know how happy I am to see you," Sonic said, an uncontrolled smile spreading over his face.

Tears and a fit of giggles followed; the blue hedgehog had found his haven of happiness. The phantom that had been haunting his dreams was gone. His nightmares and guilt evaporated, now that Shadow stood before him _unscathed_.

Sonic laughed and cried almost insanely; it would be okay to laugh and smile again, he could hang out with his friends again and maybe even tell a joke or two as he used to. These dark days that he had grown used to were finally gone. Sonic would no longer have to lament over his lost friend, because he was standing right in front of him.

For a moment Sonic felt that things would return to normal, now that his nightmare was over, "Oh Shadow I can't—"

"_Shut up…_"

Sonic paused, startled into silence.

"_Save your idle chit chat, I'm here for your head…"_

" Shadow...what?—"

"_What, you think I forgot what you did to me a year ago? All of you_?" Shadow hissed, blood-colored eyes now searing.

"Shadow I'm sorry, we're all sorry," Sonic cried hoarsely, "I never meant for that to happen...I'd-"

" _Silence!_ _I shall hear no more!_ _I'll teach you what happens when you screw around with an immortal!"_ He shouted, eyes widening with a gleam of insanity.

Sonic took a few steps away from the hedgehog as he watched Shadow's red irises become consumed in an ebony abyss. A twisted smile corrupted his face as the corvette's lights dimmed momentarily.

Standing before the blue hero, wheezing deeply, was a cadaver. Parts of its body were severely severed and burned, not to mention the holes in its torso where its blood crusted over. The moonlight made the white bone twinkle on its face.

"_Now, it's your turn_," it growled.

A sinister smile appeared on its face and revealed that its teeth where bloody, silver sharp needles. Sonic began to scream feverishly and he took off towards the lights of his dying corvette.

He stopped short as he had realized the corpse beat him to his car, it stood in front of the headlights, making its appearance more audible. He saw the dark, decaying creature had no eyes. They had been eaten out its face.

And Shadow reeked worse than anything Sonic had ever smelt. Shadow was decaying, yet was still breathing. How could that even be? Overtaken by fear, Sonic slowly collapsed to his knees trembling and whimpering.

His eyes fell upon its shoes and although they were black and ruddy, he recognized them; he saw jets, jets on the shoes. Sonic overcame the lump in his throat and squeaked, "Shadow, wh-why?"

"_You, you let me die…you were the only one…the only one I trusted…_" It replied with a mixer of anger and sorrow.

" I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have listened to the others! You know you're like a brother to—"

"_Them?_ _Oh they'll get theirs soon enough, but as for you… now it's my turn to waste you… you should have never double-crossed this immortal,_" it croaked hoarsely.

Sonic's eyes widened as it slowly draped over towards him, snarling; its mannerism mimicking a phantom. Sonic scrambled passed it and hopped in his car petrified and crying as it approached him.

He shut the doors, or the one that hadn't fallen off, to his car and began bawling. He slowly found his cell phone and shakily dialed a few buttons, keeping his eyes upon his approaching predator, with its mouth shaped in a snarl, exposing its bloody, sharp teeth.

The headlights on his corvette blinked once…Shadow was twelve yards away…

The headlights blinked twice…Shadow was twelve feet away,

The headlights blinked thrice… Shadow was face to face with Sonic.

The fading digital numbers on his car clock struck 12:00 midnight. Shadow slowly opened his mouth, which lengthened to abnormal heights, the sound of bones breaking and popping and Sonic's green irises shriveled as he was frozen in his own horror and dripping blood. The headlights of his corvettes slowly began to dim permanently.

Knuckles merrily picked up his phone, the celebration had put him in a reasonably good mood; it was midnight, he had had his fill of delectable food and some good, sweet wine.

Also he was covered in cherry-red lipstick. He waddled-he couldn't walk straight after all the wine he consumed from his dare-over to the ringing phone. Laughter followed him as he left the room his friends were in, "Hey Knuckles! Get back in here and take your dare like a man!"

"Rouge! Will you keep it down? I gotta answer the phone," a smirking Knuckles replied; currently he had to leave a dare where through the entire duration of the evening if he asked a question, Rouge had to plaster him with as kisses that were the same amount of syllables of the question.

He picked up the phone with a smile, also realizing that he was asking a question, "Hello?"

"Knuckles…" the voice on the other line sounded as if it was trembling and frightened. Despite the uncharacteristic frailty of the quivering voice, it sounded as if the voice belonged to Sonic.

"…Sonic?"

"Knuckles, I'll make this quick…" Sonic winced and gave Knuckles as chance to respond, all the mirth drained from the guardian.

"Sonic, what the hell is wrong?"

"Please listen…"

"Sonic, I—"

"T- tell Rouge I say good luck with her government career, tell Amy that I've always loved her and Tails…oh man…take care of him for me and tell him he was the best thing that ever happened to me he was like a little brother to me…please…take care of him…"

"Sonic," Knuckles' voice broke; the strong, stoic guardian already felt as if he was going to burst into tears and he didn't even know what was going on with his friend. It must have been something truly terrible to make Sonic whimper and sound as pathetic as he did.

"And Knux, may you live with happiness and prosperity all your life. I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I was an ass…You're right, I should have lightened up."

"Sonic? What the hell are you talking about?" Knuckles cried, wiping tears from his eyes, "Sonic? _Sonic?_"

He heard bloodcurdling screams before the line went dead. Knuckles slowly lowered the phone from his ears, appearing traumatized. His entire body was trembling and he felt his stomach in knots. He didn't know what had happened to his friend.

Knuckles heard Sonic's voice rise at such a shrill octave, that he wasn't sure it was his scream. But he was one hundred percent sure something was terribly wrong when he saw drops of blood trickle from his phone. At this, the guardian blanched.

"…Sonic? _Sonic?_" he screamed frantically, his composer breaking completely.

" _12:30, you're next…_"

_Click_

* * *

**_The end?_**

**Enjoy? Leave a Review**


End file.
